What's Right In Front Of You
by dcjp
Summary: Unrequited love. Why did it have to hurt so much, yet at the same time fill her with a sense of the world having a purpose? Throughout the years she comes to realize one thing. Love isn't something you should run away from. MOLIVER
1. Chapter 1: Have You Ever Held a Secret?

Have you every held a secret, one so big that if anyone ever found out, you felt like the world might implode

**Rating: T to be safe, just because Miley's imagination can be a little suggestive and primal, if you know what I mean ******** Plus, there may be some 'bad language,' alcohol, and drugs at some point in the story.**

**Synopsis: Unrequited love. Why did it have to hurt so much, yet at the same time fill her with a sense of the world having a purpose? Throughout the years that Miley continues her friendship with Oliver, from high school through college, she comes to realize one thing. Love isn't something you should run away from.**

**Authors Note: So, I decided to turn my one-shot Hold Me into a longer, more detailed version. The story line isn't entirely the same, which you'll notice if you read both of them. Most of this is based on my relationship with my best guy friend, although we aren't together in real life. But everything Oliver does for her, and their friendship over the years, is inspired by him and real life events. I would also like to take the time to thank my beta readers...you know who you are :)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney. I'm a poor, starving college student who eats pop-tarts for dinner. All other characters not owned by Disney are mine though, including most of the story.**

* * *

Chapter One

_Have You Ever Held a Secret?_

Have you ever held a secret, one so big that if anyone ever found out, you felt like the world might implode?

Ok. I may have held my fair share of secrets over the years, one in particular concealing my alternate identity (Hannah Montana – don't tell anybody!), but this one in particular tops them all.

You see, when I first moved to Malibu, California in the 6th grade, I met this boy. He was cute, and charming, and he always brought a smile to my face. Despite the fact that he decided to tell everyone I ate opossum because I came from Tennessee. However, I forgave him for that, and seeing as he was the best friend of my new best friend, it was inevitable that he and I became best friends as well. And you know what they say – once you're in the friend zone, you'll always be a friend. There is absolutely no chance of a relationship.

So we continued to be _friends_, our little adventures bringing us even closer over the years. I had hoped that those slight feelings I had for him when I was twelve would fade over time. I mean, what twelve-year-old knows anything about love? And that is true. I didn't know anything about love. In fact, I had no idea what love was. I had a crush, and naïve as I was, I automatically assumed that those feelings were of greater importance than they were.

But boy was I wrong! It reminds me of that time Uncle Earl thought he was a contortionist and went to the State fair to prove his point. Sweet Mama! That's a sight I don't think I can handle ever seeing again!

Any who, how I felt five years ago doesn't compare even in the slightest amount to what I feel now. Because if this _isn't_ love, I don't think I'll ever know what is. All I know is that when he smiles at me, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming in happiness, I feel like nothing is wrong with the world and I could melt into a pool of love-sick gooeyness right then and there. Or when he speaks my name, my ears ring with pleasure (if that's even possible) and nothing has ever sounded so sweet. When he hugs me I could almost cry with how right it feels, and I have to restrain myself from wrapping my arms around him every time I see him. When he looks at me with compassion when I'm feeling down, I can't imagine anyone else ever making my world right again.

Everything he does makes me proud to know him and be his friend. Well, I hope to be more, but I live with what I've got. I want to show him off to the world, tell everyone how amazing he is, and everything he does for me. I don't love him because I need him in my life, I need him in my life because I'm so in love with him that I don't think I could go on living if he wasn't here anymore. When I'm around him, I feel like I'm home, you know?

And so all of this brings me to the present. I'm sitting here at the beach with my other best friend Lilly, watching Oliver as he makes his way out of the pacific blue ocean with his surfboard. The light breeze lightly scented with the smell of salt water blowing in from the ocean is the only thing keeping me from dying of heat exhaustion, or from my body flushing with the sight of him. Let me just say this – Oliver with his shirt off, wet hair plastered against the side of his face and the sun glistening off the water droplets as they stream down his body is enough to make me die and go to heaven right here and now. It's like he's taunting me. Over the years as it's become clearer that he will never feel the same way towards me and we'll never be together, he has only become more attractive. And sexy.

He joined the track and cross country teams our sophomore year, which only made him stronger and his muscles more defined, giving him a six-pack where there used to only be a one-pack and toning the rest of his muscles. And all that shirtless running in the hot California sun gave his body a nice sun-kissed glow. I couldn't help but stare and drool whenever he would run by me on the beach, laughing and talking with his teammates. But he always managed to turn to me, give an amazingly warm and heart-melting smile and a small wave before returning to his conversation with the rest of the boys. Lilly always thought I was checking out the rest of the team as they ran by (and I will admit that some of them were very cute), but I only had eyes for one boy.

And that boy is walking straight towards me at this very moment! Sweet nibblets!!

"Hey Miles! Man, did you see that last wave I rode in? That thing was killer!" he grinned as a few water droplets dripped on to my leg. Sadly, I would savor those small innocent drips as if they were sent from God himself.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't payin' any attention," I lied, not letting on that the only thing I had given any attention to for the past hour had been him. In fact, my eyes had been wandering down past his amazing abs and had settled right above the rim of his navy blue board shorts, longing to know what his muscles led to underneath the fabric, and if it was as incredible as the rest of his body. I wasn't sure if it was a trick of the sunlight or if he actually looked somewhat disappointed when I told him I hadn't been watching him. It must have been the light. "The waves are good today, huh?"

"Yeah man, they're awesome! Smokin' Oken had a chance to show off for the ladies!" A small chuckle escaped his lips as he posed with his surfboard, and I couldn't help but grin back at him. "Hey, I'm going to head back to my place to get cleaned up – but what are you and Lil up to later tonight? Me and a couple guys from Cross were going to go bowling over at Sunrise Bowl. You guys should really come!"

A smile crept up on to my face. I know, it was not a date! But still, who am I to turn down any opportunity to spend time with him?

"Yeah, sounds like fun! What do you say Lilly?" I asked as I nudged my other best friend lying next to me.

Up until this point, I wasn't even sure if she was awake. She had been sunbathing on her towel for the past hour, sunglasses covering her eyes and an iPod in her ears, her long blonde hair messily pulled into a bun at the top of her head. "Hmm? You want something?" was her groggy response.

"Yes. What do you say to bowling with Oliver and a few guys from his team?"

"Graham Palmer will be there," Oliver added, knowing she had a huge crush on the leading varsity runner for the team. At this, Lilly bolted upright.

"Graham? Really? What time? Where? What should I wear?" She yelled as she turned to me and began shaking my shoulders.

"Relax Lilly. We'll find something for you in the Hannah closet. And I don't know what time. Oliver?" I asked, looking back up at his face, shielding my eyes from the sun in the process, which was now directly behind his head creating a halo around his perfect face. Seriously, I need to stop! Anyway, I could have sworn that he was checking me out when I looked back up at him, his eyes no longer on my face but somewhere along my body in the vicinity of my chest. I have to admit, I had picked out one of my cutest bathing suits after Lilly had mentioned that Oliver would be down at the beach today as well. It was a dark rose color with white polka dots, and the top was a halter, tying at the neck. I knew the color went well with my olive skin tone.

"Huh? Oh, umm...time...right...I don't remember. How about I give you a call in about an hour?"

"Sounds good," I smiled at him as he began to walk away. "Oh, and Oliver!" I yelled at his retreating figure, catching his attention as he turned back to me. "Next time remember my face is at the top of my body, not on my chest."

At this comment, his face turned bright red and I could hear a mumbled "right..." as he continued on his way back to his house. Well, that confirmed my suspicion that he had been staring at certain anatomical features on my body other than my face earlier.

I glanced over at Lilly and all I received was a look – eyebrows raised in question and a small smirk on her lips. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't like him checking you out. I have it on pretty good authority that you've been waiting a long time for him to notice you."

My eyes widened in alarm and my heart sped up. Oh God, did she know? "Blondie say what??"

"Please, Miley! I'm not deaf, dumb and blind! Did you think I wouldn't notice you drooling over him in the hallways, in class, or when you drag me to watch him run in his meets? I mean, hey! I love Oliver too! Don't get me wrong. He's a great guy and a great friend. I just don't love him as much or in the context that you do."

Gulp. That's all I could think or do. I suddenly felt how hot the sun was beating down on me and involuntarily broke into a sweat. Is this what suffocation felt like? No. NO. NO!! NonononoNoNoNoNONONO!! No one was supposed to find out how I felt about him. I was going to continue to not act on my sometimes almost debilitating feelings, and eventually it was supposed to all just go away. I mean, it was the summer before our senior year of high school. Only one more year until I was most likely going to be separated from him. And despite all the sayings that 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder,' I had told myself that distance from him would finally allow me to move on with my life. By having someone else know about these feelings, it was somehow etching them in stone, forever there, staring back and agonizing me.

Oh, who was I kidding? I was going to be in love with this boy for the rest of my life, and there was nothing I could possibly do about it.

At Lilly's expectant expression, I finally caved. "Alright! Ya got me! But it's not like I asked for this to happen, ok? It just did." I sighed, slumping back down on my towel. "Sweet nibblets..." I groaned, suddenly realizing the implications of Lilly knowing my secret.

The world really was going to come to an end. If she had learned anything from me over the years, it was how to concoct grand schemes and meddle in other peoples lives. I had taught her well, and now it was coming back to haunt me.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like I'm going to say anything to Oliver. Although, I will tell you this. If I have to sit through another year of watching you two pine over each other, I will do something about it," she mumbled, readjusting herself on her beach towel.

"'You two'? What do you mean?" My breath slightly hitched in my throat as I thought of the possible meanings behind her words. Could it be? No. Impossible. Oliver had never thought of me as more than a friend. He had flat out said so to my face after he found out that his celebrity crush, Hannah Montana, was actually me. And ever since then, his actions have done nothing but prove that point. I was his buddy, his pal, his friend. And nothing more. Right?

"Come on, Miley! How can you two be so oblivious? I thought that was my job! I mean, it's obvious to me how you both feel about each other. If I was right about you, then that can only mean I'm right about Oliver as well. You just need to tell the boy how you feel, get married, have babies, and get it over with!"

I could only lay there in response, staring up at the clear blue sky. My mind was going over every encounter I've had with him, trying to decide if Lilly's words were true or not. And if they were, what I was going to do about it, and how I was going to go about doing it.

And was this what I really wanted? In a few months we were all going to be taking the SATs and applying to colleges. While I planned to stay in the state, and in the vicinity of L.A. or Malibu, I had no idea where Oliver was planning on going. I know he had a lot of pressure from his dad to go to his alma mater – Columbia. And his older sister had gone to Texas. Oliver had no reason to pick an in-state school. He certainly had the grades and the support from his family to go anywhere he chose to go.

So, was it worth it, to tell him how I feel, only to be heart broken a year later? Oliver was a good looking guy with a great personality to go along with it. I'm sure he would have girls crawling all over him, and in no time at all, he would be calling me to break off our relationship (that is...if he even felt the same way in the first place). I know I'm being pessimistic, but I'm only trying to protect my heart here! If I don't get too emotionally involved, then there won't be as much heart ache later on down the road.

Slowly, I rolled up on to my side, head propped in my hand as I glanced at Lilly. She was smiling rather smugly as she continued to listen to her music. I reached over and yanked out an ear-bud, grabbing her attention.

"Ouch! What was that all about?" she glared, only to soften up her expression as she saw the serious one on mine. She rolled on to her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows as she glanced at me expectantly.

"Lilly, I know what you're thinking. But I just don't think that Oliver and I being together would be a good idea. I mean, what if I finally realize once he kisses me that I don't actually want him to, you know? And what about next year? What happens when we all leave to go different places? I don't like the thought of a long-distance relationship. I just feel that dating in high school is pointless. After Jake kept leaving me, and I realized that people our age just aren't mature enough to handle relationships, I made a promise to myself not to get involved in them anymore. I just...I want you to promise me to let me think about this myself, okay? Trust me, you'll be the first to know if I ever change my mind about this." I ended, my voice trailing off as I once again let myself think of the possibility of Oliver and I ever getting together.

"Miley...you know you have nothing to be scared about. If you feel strongly about a person, and it's really meant to be, then distance or time apart really won't affect the relationship in the end. If you're supposed to be together, then you will be. But you're right – you need time to consider your relationship with Oliver and how you want it to go. So I promise that I won't meddle around with it. _However_...if you guys are thirty and still single and depressed, then I seriously _will _do something about it." A warm smile appeared on her face, and I was grateful once again that she was my best friend. I knew I could trust her.

--

I groaned in frustration as I peeled my shirt off, throwing it into the growing pile of clothes on my bed. I couldn't find anything to wear tonight! I wanted to look good for Oliver, and I also didn't want Lilly to be the best looking girl at the bowling alley. I had finally decided on a pair of white linen Capri pants that would show off my tan but still keep me warm from the cool night air and ocean breeze. But I still needed to choose a shirt, which would affect which make-up I would wear and how I would style my hair.

Letting out a sigh, I flopped down on to my bed and stared at the ceiling. When did it become so important how I looked around him? He saw me everyday in my normal school clothes. In fact, he had even seen me right after I woke up in the mornings, hair a mess and still wearing my pajamas! And shouldn't I care less about how he thinks I look anyway? "When did I become such a confused mess?" I mumbled to myself before rolling over and screaming into my pillow.

"Whoa! What happened in here? Did your closet throw up on you?" Came Lilly's voice from the doorway.

"No. I'm just a pathetic loser who can't decide what to wear to her non-date with a boy that she doesn't necessarily want to be with anyway," I mumbled into my pillow, avoiding looking her in the eyes for the time being.

"Ahh...I see how it is now." She snickered as she made her way over to the pile of clothes on my bed next to me. "What's wrong with this?"

I glanced to see what she was referring to. She was holding the shirt I had just discarded only moments before. "I don't know...it didn't look right," still mumbling in to the pillow.

"Well, let me be the judge of that. Try it on," she replied as she tossed the shirt on top of my head.

I reluctantly sat up and put the shirt on, fixing my hair once I had straightened the shirt out and smoothed out my pants. "See? My arms look too long and my neck looks fat." I pointed out as I stood dejectedly in front of the mirror. It was a silk halter top with a deep v-neck cut, a light rose color depicting cherry branches over a lighter peachy pink. I had to admit, it was probably one of the nicest and flattering shirts I had. But for some reason, absolutely nothing looked good on me today. Maybe I should just go in a potato sack. Or not go at all.

No! I couldn't pass up the opportunity of spending time with him. I physically ached when I wasn't around him. Being near him made me feel whole again.

"Girl who works with a personal trainer four days a week, say what?" came Lilly's response, mimicking the saying I had become known for using over the years.

"Come on! How can you not say that my arms look too long! Look at them!" I said, dangling my arms at my sides in response. "And the way this comes up around my neck – don't you think it makes my neck look bigger?"

"No. Now you're wearing that. Go do your make-up, and maybe you'll change your mind about not looking good. I'm going to go pick out something in the Hannah closet. Then we can work on your hair."

"Lilly, _I_ should be the one making _you_ look good for Graham tonight, not the other way around!" I exclaimed, turning away from the mirror to look her straight in the eye.

"I know, but right now I think you need a little more help."

--

Forty-five minutes later, Lilly and I found ourselves standing in front of the bowling alley. I could see Oliver inside, joking around with his friends in front of the counter. He had showered, obviously, and was now wearing a green and white striped polo with khaki shorts. I recognized it as the one he bought a few weeks ago when Lilly and I had drug him to the mall to do some back-to-school shopping. He reluctantly went, and I ended up picking out all of his clothes for him since he had no idea where to even start. Not that I minded.

I suddenly realized that Lilly had grabbed my hand and was pulling me through the doors. I must have been staring for longer than I thought. A blush crept on to my cheeks as Oliver noticed us out of the corner of his eye and turned to give me a smile, my heart speeding up slightly as well.

"Miley! Lilly! You guys ready to get your butts whipped?" He grinned as he came up between us, putting an arm around each of our shoulders and steering us to the counter.

"Oliver, you already know that I'm horrible at bowling. Anybody could beat me, including five year old girls," I replied, bumping his side with mine as we paid for our shoes and games.

"Yeah, you really didn't inherit any athletic genes at all, did you?" he laughed back, patting me on my shoulder as he left to pick out a ball.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'll have you know that dancing around a stage for several hours takes a lot of work and talent! I'm not completely worthless in the athletic department."

"That's true. You're not _completely_ worthless," he whispered in my ear as he walked past me to the lane to bowl. Shivers ran down my spine at the feel of his warm breath against my ear. I couldn't even think clearly to come up with a come-back. Instead, I just watched him go through the movements as he rolled his ball down the lane. Like all the other times I had been bowling with him in the past, he threw a strike. Turning back, he smirked at me. "Now that, _ladies_, is how it's done."

When it was my turn, I focused all my energy on where I was rolling the ball, but it still ended up in the gutter. Wonderful. Now I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself in front of him. I turned around, and sure enough, he was smiling at me. "What? And I suppose you know what I did wrong?"

He merely shook his head in response and got up to walk toward me. "Here, when you go up to the line, make sure your arm swings like this," he said as he moved his left hand on to my lower back with his right hand grabbing on to mine. He then swung our arms in a pendulum motion, back and forth. I could feel his body heat seeping through the layers of clothing separating us, his warm breath back on my neck again. His proximity to me was making it difficult to pay attention to what he was telling me. Instead, my brain decided to focus on how good he smelled. I could detect a light soap smell, most likely his shampoo. There was also a very light warm cologne smell mixed in, making my head feel light and my eyes slip closed as I reveled in his scent. But just as sudden as the feelings he was producing in me overwhelmed me, they were suddenly gone as I realized he had stepped back, only his left hand remaining on my lower back. My eyes snapped back open at the sound of his voice. "Now just remember that when you go up there. If you turn your shoulder, then the ball will go in that direction. So just keep it straight and throw the ball in the motion I showed you."

I nodded in response and made my way over to the center of the lane. Looking down at the pins, I tried to visualize the ball rolling straight down the center towards them. Instead, all I could feel was Oliver's arm on mine as he had demonstrated the motion of the ball earlier. I shook my head, attempting to clear out those thoughts, and went to roll the ball down the lane. When it finally released from my fingers, I stood in anticipation, fingers crossed, as it made its way toward the pins. It hit them slightly to the left, and in the end, only three remained standing. Squealing, I turned back around to find Oliver laughing at my antics.

"Boy, you sure do know how to teach 'em, don't ya?" I asked, giving him a high-five as he put his hand up in the air.

"Nah...Only when my pupils are as good as you. Now you still have to knock those last pins down. Do you think you can handle it?"

My right eyebrow raised in response to his challenge. "Oh, you haven't seen Miley at her best yet! I was only getting warmed up" I sassed back as I made my way up to the bowling lane again. Unfortunately I only managed to knock down two more pins, the last one standing there, mocking me.

The rest of the game continued in the same fashion. Oliver attempting to correct my bowling form, and the two of us bantering back and forth. Occasionally Lilly would glance at me knowingly, but for the most part she was too absorbed in flirting with Graham Palmer to notice or care.

After we bowled two more games, Lilly came up to me and grabbed my arm. "Graham wants to go get some dinner with me! I know I was your ride. Do you want me to say no?"

"Girl, don't even think about saying no to the boy! Go! I'll be fine walking home. It's only about three miles to my house. I think a nice evening walk is what I need anyway."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed, and then ran off to where Graham was waiting by the doors.

"Looks like both your ride and mine ditched us tonight" came Oliver's voice from behind me. Turning around, I noticed that he was the only one left of our group besides me.

"Well, can't stand in the way of true love, now can I? Would you care to join me on my walk, or are you going to call your parents for a ride?" I asked, secretly hoping that he would agree to come along.

"I'll walk with you, if you don't mind. It's getting dark anyway...you'd be safer with me. But first, I'm going to wash my hands. They're all sticky from the bowling ball" he grimaced as he stared down at his hands.

"Me too. I'll meet you outside" I stated, making my way towards the women's restroom. When I came outside, I found Oliver already waiting. He was leaning against a post, hands in his pockets as he stared out at the sidewalk in front of the building. I stopped for a few moments to watch him, memorizing his profile when he was calm and relaxed. I loved how his shaggy long brown hair lightly fluttered when the breeze picked up. Even the color of his skin after a long summer of running and surfing seemed to give me goose-bumps. Once again I restrained myself from walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. This seemed to be getting harder to do. After a few moments, he turned and noticed me watching him, a small warm smile forming on his lips.

"You ready?" he asked, holding out an arm for me to link mine through.

I nodded my response, and together we began the walk back to my house. As we neared the neighborhood I lived in, Oliver steered us toward the beach, heading over to a small play-set with swings and a slide. We both sat in a swing, facing the ocean, as we slowly swung back and forth.

"Hey, Oliver? What do you want to do when you're done with school?" I asked, glancing down at the hole I was creating by dragging my feet each time I swung by, sand sifting through my toes as it fell back to the earth.

"I don't know," he sighed. "For a while I wanted to eventually go to medical school, but now I'm not so sure. One, it's expensive. Two, I won't be able to be as involved with my family as I would like. And three, I'm not so sure I'd be good at all the memorizing I'll most likely have to do. My dad is barely home, and while that may be partly his choice, I think I would rather have more time with my wife and kids than be stuck at the hospital all day. Even if it meant making less money for them. So now I'm not so sure. Especially since I don't really know what else is out there, you know? Hopefully I'll figure it out in college."

I leaned my head against the chain supporting the swing, looking over at him with a smile on my face. I always knew he was a sensitive guy, I just never expected that out of him. And the thought of Oliver as a doctor, for some strange reason, seemed to turn me on. If it was at all possible, I think I fell even more in love with him in that moment.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Instead of asking for me to clarify, he only nodded his head in response. I think he already knew what I was talking about. The only reason I was going to college in the first place was to study business and a little music, in order to ensure I knew how to manage myself and not allow other people to take advantage of me. But after that, the only thing I had going for me was Hannah Montana. Sure, I would have my business degree to fall back on, but I was hoping that Hannah would remain popular long enough for me to live off of her earnings. Maybe some day down the road I would give up the secret identity and just become Miley Stewart. But until that day, if I decided it would ever come, Hannah was my life. And that meant the life of a celebrity. Constant press releases, CD signings, concerts, meet and greets, public appearances...the list never seemed to end. Raising a family on that life would be difficult, and the past examples I had to look at weren't very reassuring. What I wanted in the end was a loving husband and good environment to raise a family with him in. Would that be possible for Hannah Montana?

I let out a long, exaggerated breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. Why did the future have to be so uncertain? I sometimes wish I knew what would happen if I chose certain directions in life. But like my daddy said...what would be the point of life if you knew? So I guess I had to remain in the dark, not knowing if my decisions would end up being the right ones. Like choosing to remain friends with Oliver. Or choosing to be Hannah instead of Miley.

"Miles?" Asked Oliver after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I've ever told you this...but I want you to know that who you are and what you are about is amazing. I look up to you, you know?" he questioned, directing his gaze over to me. "What you've done with your life so far is pretty amazing. I'm proud to be your friend. And I can only hope for an incredible future for you. You deserve it. And I think you'll blow them all away in the end."

Speechless. That's how I felt as my swing slowly came to a stop. The light from the sun was almost completely gone now, making it difficult to make out his features. However, I could still see the glimmer in his eye as he looked over at me, and for some reason it seemed to empower my spirits. Through his words, I suddenly felt like I really could reach the stars if I wanted to.

A small tear made its way down my cheek as I huskily replied, "Thanks, Oliver."

* * *

So...what did ya think? Let me know, please!!


	2. Chapter 2:Something in the Way She Moves

**Rating: T to be safe, as I mentioned before.**

**Authors Note: This really is how my best guy friend asked me to the dance. It was amazing, by the way. It still brings a smile to my face, and I think it's still the most special thing any guy has done for me. How sad is that? My ex-boyfriend needs to take some lessons from him or something. Not that it matters, since I'm not with that jerk anymore. Ahem. Anywho...I'm not sure about the event line-up for boys track, or if it's the same in California. So I followed what it was for me in Washington state. Once again, thanks to my beta readers! You guys are awesome, so thanks!! **

**Sorry about not getting this out sooner. You will probably wait even longer for chapter three. My sister and her fiancée come into town tomorrow for my graduation, I have another final on Wednesday plus my departmental graduation the same day, and then the big University of Washington graduation ceremony on Saturday. So, in the middle of all that and visiting with my sister (who lives in Colorado), I'll try and write as fast as I can!!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own Hannah Montana. I am thinking about buying some stock in Disney though. So technically, I **_**will **_**own part! And I don't own **_**Something**_** by The Beatles, either.**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Something In the Way She Moves_

It had been a long day of school. I was exhausted, my eyes hurt, and all I wanted was for my head to hit the soft coolness of my pillow for a long and much deserved nap. After all, I had stayed up late after Hannah's concert last night signing extra autographs than were probably required of me, taking the extra time to make sure all of my fans were satisfied and would remain life-long supporters of Hannah Montana. However, life had other plans. Today was Oliver's last track meet of the season, and like always, I was going to be there. So far, I had been to every single home meet, and had even made it to some of the away meets when he mentioned how important the race was to him. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't be there when it seemed that his running career depended on him beating a particular person or a course record. If I was going to support anyone in their life endeavors, it was Oliver. Especially after he had proclaimed his admiration of my own, or after seeing his face when he realized that I had showed up to watch him run. Who could possibly resist that smile, or the long solid hug after his races when he said his thanks to me for coming to support him?

So instead of driving home immediately after school let out, I made my way over to Sparks Stadium to watch him compete. Luckily, Sparks was our home track and my trek to see him wouldn't cost my nap any extra traveling time and it would only be a few hours as Oliver's events were pretty much spread evenly throughout the meet. After today, I might have to kill the boy for choosing so many events, and ones that were both at the beginning and the end.

It was a cool, partly sunny day, and this made me slightly less grumpy at the fact that I had to participate in a purely self-imposed obligation. Yes, Oliver was my best friend. But as Lilly so clearly pointed out, that didn't mean we had to attend absolutely _everything_ the boy did. But she just didn't understand. This meant a lot to him, and if I didn't go, not only would I disappoint him, but I would be severely disappointed myself. I, sadly, didn't want to miss a single thing. I guess that comes with the territory of being madly in love with him.

As I made my way into the stands of the stadium, I scanned the field down below for any sight of him. The meet wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, but knowing Oliver, he was already jogging around or stretching trying to get himself in the best state possible before racing. It was the end of senior year, giving him three full years of preparing himself for these last possible races (in California, if you were going to make it to the State competition, you had to be almost Olympic quality good – which Oliver clearly wasn't), and I knew he would be entirely focused during the entire event.

Oh Oliver. I really did admire his determination and strength. Running full strength and full speed for as long as you possibly could was something I could never imagine doing. But for some reason he seemed to thoroughly enjoy doing it. He said something about challenging and pushing yourself to the maximum, then went on to quote Steve Prefontaine. Whenever he did this, I couldn't help but space out. Instead, I would stare at his toned arm muscles, or if it was my lucky day and he was shirtless after a run, I would slyly move my eyes to the rest of his body. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Not only did I have no spot in my brain for any sort of sport or athletic strategy, but Oliver was just too good looking to keep my brain focused on anything else whenever he was in the near vicinity of me. All I knew was that his passion for running pretty much equaled my passion for singing and performing as Hannah Montana. And since he fully supported me in that, I was definitely going to fully support him in his running.

Surprisingly, Lilly had decided to come today. Usually she was busy doing 'homework' or 'working on her skateboard.' Right. It was usually just an excuse to stay away from the track. She found it extremely boring, even for a girl fairly obsessed with sports. But today was an exception, and I was thoroughly grateful that she had decided to come today of all days. I was going to need her if I was going to keep myself awake in between Oliver's events.

"Which one is the donut?" She inquired after we had found a good seat near the front of the stadium.

"I don't know...I haven't found him yet. Usually he wears his track sweatshirt and warm-up pants, so you might be able to see his last name somewhere down there on the back of his shirt. But I don't see anything yet." I mumbled as my eyes expertly scanned the runners down in the middle of the field. Usually I was pretty good at picking him out. I just looked for the tall, dark, tanned runner with floppy hair and a joking attitude.

I suddenly spotted him. He was down at the starting line, talking to his coach. When it seemed that their conversation was over, I saw Oliver look up in to the stands. He scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on my face. I saw a smile form on his lips, and I waved as I nudged Lilly. When she saw him, she gave him a thumbs-up sign before leaving, making a comment about concession stands. I just sat there and watched him warm-up around the track.

Oliver's first event was the 3200 meter. Eight laps around the track. If that were me, I'd fall over from exhaustion just like Uncle Earl when he runs home after hearing Aunt Pearl baked a fresh pie. It wouldn't be pretty. But Oliver was good at it, and as he steadily ran around the track, his brown hair bouncing with every step, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. No surprise there. Plus, he had on these running shorts that were extremely short. Shorter than a regular pair of boxers, which I was always happy to see him in as well. Ahem.

He was currently in second place, right behind Graham Palmer, and both were leading the pack of runners by quite a distance. However, I knew that Oliver had wanted to beat Graham today. It was their last race of the season, and he had been trying to catch him for three years now. In my head I silently willed it to happen while I sat on the edge of my seat, totally engrossed in the race. Yeah, I know...me interested in a sporting event? Did a pig just fly over head? No. But Oliver is the only one I would ever do this for.

There were only two laps left, and Oliver was still at the same distance behind Graham. However, the next time he passed by his coach, a silent exchange took place, and Oliver nodded back at him. At the next corner, he slowly began to close the small distance between him and Graham, and by the last lap, he started to pull out in front. I could see every muscle in his body working as he flat out sprinted that last lap. He crossed the finish line only a few seconds in front, but he had done it! I jumped up screaming and clapping, shouting congratulations to the boy even though he couldn't hear me. Lilly just looked at me strangely and continued eating her popcorn. I still couldn't believe he had beat Graham. In that moment, I was so proud of him, I actually had tears in my eyes. I could feel them welling up, and tried hard to not start crying. I kept my face turned from Lilly so she wouldn't notice and silently watched Oliver as he was congratulated by his coach and, begrudgingly, Graham.

Today Oliver was only competing in two events, thankfully. Only the 3200 meter and the 4x4 relay. Usually he would throw in the 1600 meter, sometimes the 800 meter instead. But apparently, today was all about focusing his energy on the first race and accomplishing his goal. So I had over an hour to wait until his next race, which happened to be the absolute last one of the meet as well. This is yet another way that Oliver silently and unknowingly tortures me.

Surprisingly, the time passed by fairly quickly today thanks to Lilly. The girl knew how to talk, that's for sure. Especially if it was about cute boys...cute boys named Graham Palmer. And now it was time for Oliver's last race. It was a relay, each member of the team running 400 meters. They usually put sprinters on the team, but Oliver was thrown on the team after he beat all of the sprinters in their daily 400 meter drills at practice. Oliver was the first leg, and he managed to tie his team for first place during his part of the race. In the end they ended up placing second, but I wasn't disappointed. He had already made me proud today.

"Lilly, where did Oliver go? I wanted to congratulate him before he left!" I exclaimed, madly searching the field below me once I realized I could no longer find him. The meet was over and people were slowly making their way out of the stands.

"Umm, I don't know. But you know what? We should really get going. Because...umm...I need to clean my mom's oven! Yeah, she told me to do it right after school today, but I, uh...forgot! So we really should be heading back to your car now. No time to look for Oliver." She was practically pulling me down the steps of the stands as I continued to look for him.

I didn't know why she was in such a hurry to leave. I mean, 'clean her mom's oven'? What kind of an excuse is that? Something was up with Lilly, but now was not the time to investigate. Reluctantly I followed her out to the parking lot, stopping to say hi to the few people I recognized.

As I approached my car, I stopped short. Someone was sitting on the hood of my car, and it took me a few moments to realize it was Oliver. He was sitting there in his track warm-ups with a Ukulele in his hands. A small group of people had formed around him as he sat there, patiently waiting. When I got closer, he noticed me and smiled, then started to softly strum on the Ukulele. The song sounded familiar, but it wasn't until he started to sing the lyrics that I realized what song it was.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now

Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me

Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now

You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me

Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now

He was serenading me with "Something" by The Beatles, his eyes never leaving mine the entire time. I couldn't keep the wide smile off my face, and could only return his gaze as he finished the song. When it was over, he leaned down to pick up a bouquet of lilies.

"Miley Stewart, would you go to the Senior Ball with me?" he asked, flowers in hand and a hopeful look on his face.

I wouldn't have been able to say no to that even if I had wanted to. That was one of the most romantic gestures anyone had ever done for me. I think it even topped Jake parachuting on to the beach with a rose and chocolates after his disappearance to film a movie in Romania or him naming a star after me, especially in the sincerity of the gesture. And he had remembered what my favorite flowers were! On a field trip to the science center in the 6th grade, only a few months after my move to Malibu, I had told Oliver that lilies were my favorite flower because they had been my mother's favorite while we were surrounded by the flowers standing in a butterfly exhibit, and Oliver had remembered our conversation. Either that, or it was all a huge coincidence and Oliver was insanely lucky that I was standing in front of him, grinning like an idiot, thinking that maybe fate really did exist.

So I walked up to him, enveloping him in a hug, whispering, "Of course, Oliver. I would love to go to the Senior Ball with you."

He hugged me back as I heard a small amount of applause coming from the group of people that had gathered to watch his little serenade.

"So, Smokin' Oken's charms finally worked on you huh?" he chuckled, stepping out of the hug and handing me the flowers he still held in his hand. I missed the feel of his arms around me, but shrugged it off as I looked down at the flowers. They were beautiful, and smelled amazing.

"In your dreams Oliver." I smiled. "But thanks. This was really sweet of you."

Oliver merely blushed in response, staring down at his shoes. The donut didn't take compliments that well, apparently.

The crowd surrounding us started to slowly clear out, and soon only an annoyed Lilly was left in our midst.

"Miles? Can we leave _sometime_ this century? I really do have things to do. Not necessarily cleaning the oven, but...I'm behind in the reading for _1984_, and we have that quiz on it tomorrow in Ms. Pursley's class."

"Yeah...we're leaving! One more thing though. Awesome job today Oliver," I shyly smiled, bringing his eyes back up to mine.

"Thanks. Graham's not very happy with me at the moment, but it was something I just had to do, you know? And thanks again for coming, Miles. You too, Lilly," he smiled at both of us, his gaze landing back on me.

"Hey, anything for my best guy friend, right?" I asked, unlocking my car door as Lilly gave me the evil eye.

"Right." Was it me, or did he look slightly disappointed again? I think my fantasies are starting to play tricks on my mind, making me see things that I would want to see through tricks of light or an active imagination. "Well, I should let you girls get going. See you in school tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"And Lilly, don't forget to bring me those notes from the other day in Norman's class, so I can copy them tomorrow at school."

"What, so now you use me as a note taker while you drool all over your desk for the entire class?" came Lilly's sarcastic reply.

"Hey, I was tired. It was after lunch, and you know what food does to me! Mmm...cheese sticks and fried chicken. I can almost taste them." Oliver rubbed his stomach, grinning at her in jest.

"Oliver, do you ever think about anything else other than food?" she questioned, slowly opening the car door.

"Of course I do! I also think about sleeping!"

"You're such a donut. I'll have those notes for you tomorrow. And try to get a brain in the meantime, ok?" Lilly joked, finally getting in to the car.

I waved one last time to Oliver as I buckled my seatbelt, slowly driving out of the parking lot and away from the love of my life.

I turned to Lilly. "You were in on this, weren't you?"

"Of course. You don't think Oliver could have pulled this off by himself, do you? But, the song and flowers were his idea. I just made sure everything went smoothly for him."

"Thanks, silly Lilly."

"Of course, smiley Miley!"

--

It is the day of the dance. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. Dinner reservations had been made several weeks ago, my hairdressers had done an amazing job once again (on both myself _and_ Lilly...that girl seriously gets a lot of free perks from being my friend), my limo would be driving us to dinner and the dance later, and I had the perfect dress to top it all off. Sure, it was a simple dress, but it made me look amazing and I could only hope that Oliver would notice. Not that I want him to...or anything. Because that would imply that I'm hoping for something to happen between us, which over the past year I've decided would be a bad idea. Yes, I know, I'm a scaredy cat. So sue me.

Lilly is pacing back and forth in the living room, not doing anything to help settle my own nerves. Oliver and her date Graham (this should be an interesting evening), were meeting us at my house for some picture taking before the limo drives us to dinner.

I stared at my reflection in the hall mirror for the millionth time tonight and smoothed out my dress. It was a navy blue color, the front a deep v-neck halter, and the back almost completely bare as the fabric rested just above my hip bones. It was an evening gown, obviously, and the fabric fell in soft waves around my feet (for which I found the most adorable strappy sandals). I had my hair up in a simple French twist, a few strands down and curling around my face. Lilly had told me that with the back on this dress (or lack thereof), my hair should be up to give the full effect of the dress. I had to admit, she was right about that. Long dangling silver earrings adorned my ears and I wore a simple heart necklace that had belonged to my mother. Daddy had given it to me earlier today, telling me that she would have wanted me to wear it tonight.

For some reason, I feel like I can't breathe. This is just another school dance. Yes, it _is_ our last one, but there seriously is no need to be nervous. I think.

Sweet nibblets! The doorbell just rang.

Lilly, of course, immediately sprang toward the door, opening it to reveal both boys smartly dressed in their tuxedos. Graham was wearing the classic black and white combination, whereas Oliver had on a navy vest, matching my own attire. I smiled at him. He remembered what color my dress was, even though I had only mentioned it once, offhandedly, in the middle of a high-pitched girl talk with Lilly one morning several weeks ago. We had gone dress shopping the previous day and were discussing our dresses, which jewelry to wear, and how we should style our hair. And somehow Oliver had managed to not only pay attention to our conversation, but to also comprehend what we were both saying.

He seemed to be remembering an awful lot lately.

Oliver's eyes made their way up to where I was standing on the stair landing. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Miles...y-you look...amazing!" he stuttered.

I felt myself blush. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He took a few steps toward me, holding out the small plastic box containing a corsage. "Uhh...this is for you." He carefully opened it and took out a small white Lily wrapped with navy ribbon. Reaching down he grabbed my hand, the feel of his strong warm fingers on mine was making my hand tingle. Carefully, he slipped the corsage over my wrist. For a few moments then was probably necessary, he continued to hold my hand before quickly dropping it, his fingers clenching into a fist at his side.

I held up one finger then made my way to the table that held the boutonnieres. I noticed that Lilly had already begun to pin Graham's onto his jacket lapel. Returning to Oliver, I began to do the same. Standing this close to him, I could feel his warm breath against my face, giving me goose-bumps. God, how was I supposed to survive the entire night?

"Well Bud, don't you and Oliver make a stunning couple?" My dad's voice jolted me from the impure thoughts running through my mind, and I quickly finished pinning the boutonniere to his jacket, avoiding Oliver's eyes the entire time.

"Thanks Daddy." I blushed. "Can we make pictures quick? Dinner is in about half an hour and it takes at least fifteen minutes to drive there."

"Alright, I'll only get a few. Lilly, bring your date over here. I'll get one group picture, then you girls and your dates separately."

After a few pictures, we began making our way out the door. However, my dad stopped me before Oliver and I could leave. His big comforting arms closed around me. "Your mom would be proud of you, honey. You look beautiful." After dropping a kiss to the top of my head, he then turned to Oliver, sticking out his hand to give him a handshake. "You better take good care of her, boy. I'm not giving you a curfew to have her home by tonight, but I expect you two to behave responsibly. And don't do anything Jackson would do. I haven't had to bring out my shotgun since Uncle Earl tried to break in to our house and get an early start on the Christmas cookies, and I would hate to have to bring it out again tonight."

"Of course, Mr. Stewart. And I promise that she'll be home at a reasonable time." Oliver noticeably gulped.

After glaring at my father one last time, I pulled Oliver out the door and we joined Lilly and Graham in the Limo. The ride to the restaurant was short, but it was long enough to leave me feeling warm and tingly at the feeling of Oliver's leg pressed against mine for the duration of the ride. It was warm, and hard, and I kept imagining his muscles under the fabric, which I was fortunate enough to see whenever he went running. The desire to rest my hand on his thigh was so strong that I actually had to hold my hands together in my lap to keep myself from indulging. Instead, I focused on Lilly's pathetic flirting with Graham. Well, it wasn't pathetic. But, it made me angry because she could be openly affectionate with him while I, on the other hand, had put myself into my own situation of pining away for my best friend.

I didn't understand myself. I _loved_ love. Come on, I'm a girl – we're suckers for romance novels and movies. I loved spending summer afternoons curled up on my balcony with a steamy romance novel. Or writing sappy love songs that I would probably never record. In fact, you could almost say I was starving for it. Lilly certainly thought so. However, at the thought of actually giving in to my feelings and allowing myself to actually experience it, I freaked out and could only think of running away.

Why was I so scared?

Fortunately, dinner went smoothly and we were all able to talk and joke around like the old friends that we were instead of me hiding my face in my food (which I had seriously considered doing for the entire evening), and soon we were walking through the doors of the glass museum where the dance was being held. I stopped at the scene in front of me. It was incredible! There were, of course, glass sculptures all around. But subtly mixed in were small tables holding Japanese lanterns, exotic flowers, and platters of appetizers and desserts. Hanging in the entrance was a banner, reading "Time of My Life" with today's date. The theme was tropical and exotic, and there were already many couples grinding away on the dance floor. For a moment I was slightly jealous that Amber and Ashley, the two most annoying and stuck-up girls at the school, had been the ones to plan this, but I let it go as I decided to just enjoy my evening.

As soon as we entered, Lilly and Graham had disappeared into the crowd and I was left all alone with Oliver. While normally I would be ecstatic to be spending time with him, I suddenly became nervous. My palms were clammy and my heart felt funny in my chest. Tonight hadn't been my best for ignoring my feelings for Oliver and I was slightly scared at what I might end up doing at some point in the evening. Especially if anyone decided to spike the punch.

That's it. I'm staying away from the punch tonight.

Why did I suddenly feel so thirsty?

I was brought out of my reverie by the feel of Oliver's hand against the small of my back. He was leading us further into the room away from the entrance. I had forgotten we were still standing in the doorway. I probably looked like an idiot just standing there, like Uncle Earl staring into a candy shop.

He leaned down to talk into my ear over the loud music blasting from the speakers. "Do you want to get our pictures taken first? Then you don't have to worry about your hair and make-up?"

I just smiled and nodded my head, too focused on the feel of his breath against my ear and his face only inches from mine to actually speak an answer, or actually form any comprehensible thoughts. We moved to another room where the photographer was set up and made our way to the end of the ridiculously long line. It was moving slowly...most likely due to the finicky teenage girls who wanted to look perfect in their pictures. Not that I wasn't one of them. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Oliver, and the silence was becoming uncomfortable. I think Oliver noticed because he suddenly started babbling.

"You know, I never understood the whole dance idea thing. Everyone getting all dressed up only to discard half of their clothing throughout the evening, getting all sweaty and making plans for seedy hotels afterwards. If you ask me, it's just a recipe for disaster. I mean, how many guys do you think currently have condoms in their wallets tonight, secretly hoping their date will drink the spiked punch or for some reason soberly go along with their plans? It's disgusting. And to think – "

"Oliver!"

"What?"

"You're rambling. And it's our turn next." I said, grabbing his hand and making our way to the picture back-drop. There were palm trees and more exotic flowers set against a pinkish purple sky, mimicking a tropical sunset. The photographer came up to us, moving our hands different places and adjusting our positions. Finally, he had us standing towards each other, Oliver's left hand against the small of my back, and my own left hand resting on his chest. The photographer had me scoot in closer, minimizing the distance between Oliver and I until there wasn't any, once again making my mind go crazy as it always did when Oliver was this close to me...or really whenever he was just in the same room as me...or when I lay in bed daydreaming about him...

"Miley? Earth to Miles...come back to me Miley..."

"Huh?" I snapped my eyes up to Oliver's face.

"We're done. We need to move out of here so that the rest of the people can get their pictures taken. Where were you?" he smiled at me, his eyebrow raising in question.

"Oh! I was just uh...thinking...about the next Hannah concert. Yeah!" I nodded my head energetically. "I was thinking about what Hannah was going to say to the crowd about not doing any more tours for the next few years. We're doing a press release too, I just thought that I should also say something at my last performance, you know? Kind of like a farewell or something."

"Speaking of Hannah Montana..." Oliver trailed off, looking over to the DJ in the corner. At first I didn't know what he was talking about until I realized that the song _One in a Million_ had just begun to play. Inwardly, I groaned. "So...would you like to dance? Take a ride on the Ollie Trolley?" he chuckled.

"You want to dance? To a Hannah song?"

"Sure, why not? I like this song."

I smiled and took the hand he had offered me, following him to the dance floor. No, I hadn't written the song – that would have been my dad. But I secretly thought of only one person whenever I sang it, and I think you can guess who that is by now. I seriously had never imagined myself dancing with him to this song. Or if I did, it was under much different circumstances.

Oliver stopped when we reached the middle of the dance floor and slowly pulled me towards him. He rested his hands near my hips as I raised mine to rest on his shoulders. He smiled down at me, and I suddenly noticed just how tall he really was. Even with three inch heels on, he was still a good six plus inches taller than me. I had to tilt my head back to look into his eyes when I was standing this close to him, and I couldn't help but notice that it left us in the perfect position for a kiss. I wanted to turn away and hide my face against his chest, but I couldn't seem to let go of his eyes. They seemed to glint in happiness, and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on, and I found myself getting lost in them. Finally, after several moments of staring into his eyes I finally managed to break his gaze and rest my cheek against his chest. Taking in a deep breath, I could smell his warm cologne again and it reminded me of our bowling trip about a year ago. God, he just smelled so good.

We continued to dance for the rest of the night. Well, Oliver attempted. The poor boy wasn't very good with dance moves. But it was fun, and at some point in the evening we met up again with Lilly and Graham and a few other people. People were taking pictures and hanging out and laughing at the one last party we would have before we all left for college. It was kind of bittersweet, actually, and it made me sad thinking about the next few months. I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye.

"Hey, why the frown, Miles?" Oliver quietly questioned, noticing my change in demeanor.

"Nothing. It's just...well...what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean? Tonight? When?" Oliver looked confused.

I sighed. "Well, Lilly and I are going to be roommates next year at Pepperdine, but what about you? New York is kind of far away, and I just feel like I'm not going to see you, or a lot of people for that matter, again." I glanced down at my feet, too sad to look in his eyes.

"Actually...I'm not going to Columbia."

"You're not?" I shot my head back up, a hopeful look on my face.

"No. I wanted to go, trust me. But I got put on their waiting list, and by the time they had finally accepted me, I had already replied to UC Berkeley. So that's where I'm going."

I suddenly felt overwhelmed with joy. All Oliver had been able to talk about the past few months was Columbia and how it was going to be such a great experience for him. But now, he was going to be in the same state as me! Yes, it was like a six hour drive away, but at least he wouldn't be over 2,000 miles away. Technically, I could see him whenever I wanted.

"You're going to Berkeley! That's where Graham's going!" came Lilly's high-pitched shriek, jumping up and down as she held on to his arms.

"Lilly, I'm not going to happy dance with you." he cleared his throat, lowering his voice. "I'm a guy. We don't do that."

"I know, but this is so exciting! Now we can visit you, and I can have an excuse to visit Graham! Don't you see? This is perfect!" She continued to happy dance as Oliver looked at her with a look of disgust.

"Oh, I see. That's all I am to you, is it? An excuse to see your little boy toy? Gee, thanks Lilly."

"Come on, Oliver, you know that isn't true. Plus, Miley can come along and you two can see each other," Lilly slyly mentioned, glancing at me and smirking evilly. I glared back as she turned and bounced away, most likely trying to find Graham and tell him the good news.

"Hear that? You and Lilly can visit and everything will be fine. You'll see."

We stayed at the dance until after midnight, finally deciding to leave when the number of people started dwindling down. I slumped into the limo, exhausted from the long night of dancing and standing in my high heels. Lilly fell asleep against Graham as we all silently made the drive back to my house. The boys had driven to my place and needed to get their respective cars, and Lilly would be staying the night at my place, as always.

When we reached our destination, Graham left for his car after saying goodnight to Lilly, Oliver, and I as Lilly groggily made her way to the front door. I made to follow after her, but was stopped by Oliver's hand on my wrist.

"Wait." His voice was soft and low. "I just wanted to say that I had an amazing time tonight Miles. So thanks."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, savoring this moment and locking it away in my memory. "Of course Oliver. I had an amazing time too."

After a few moments, I reluctantly let go and slowly took a step back. Oliver smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Miles."

He turned, walking back to his car, which I was grateful for. My face was most likely the shade of a tomato, and I could still feel his lips on my skin, causing goose-bumps to erupt all over my body. Dreamily, I made my way back to the house, slumping against the door and sighing as I closed it behind me. Tonight really had been the 'Time of my Life.' If only I could have _actually_ ended up with the guy.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me again :) So, I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers so far. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I was hoping for at least 10 more reviews for this next chapter? I know you're all reading the story, and many of you put in on alert but don't tell me what you think of it! I want to know! Did you like it? Did it intrigue you? Are you turned off by one of the characters? Do you think Miley needs help? ANYTHING? Reviews _do_ motivate me to write faster, you know... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Rating: T as always.**

**Authors Note: Wow, thanks for all your lovely reviews you guys :)**** I really appreciate it. I don't think I deserved some of those glowing comments. I'll have you know that I spent some precious 'studying' time writing this chapter...so greetings from my school's health sciences library :)**** I didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped I would, but I decided to get on with the next chapter anyway. Sorry it took me longer to get it out to you. I've been busy with finals, graduating from college, and Father's Day. But I should have a little more free time now to do some more writing.**

**Who all watched M&M's new video? Awesome! I personally feel they beat ACDC hands down in the creativity and entertainment categories (helicopter?! and doubles dancing?! and David Blaine?!), but I feel they lacked some original moves. It would have been awesome to see some really crazy stuff, and then they would have won hands down. Anyways...**

**So, here is chapter three, and I'm hoping you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but just decided to go ahead and post it anyway. I know some of you are frustrated with Miley, but the girl has got some growing up to do. She thinks too much with her head and not her heart. And while that is a good thing sometimes, sometimes you have to just go with how you feel and hope for the best. And this is what she is going to figure out. Eventually. This chapter is only slightly modeled after real life events. And thanks to my beta's!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm still poor. So...no. I don't own Hannah Montana, Disney, or anything else really (except for a few pieces of furniture my parents have been nice enough to give me). Seriously, I don't think anybody could ever take over the Disney enterprise. Also, The Beatles are out of my reach as well. I think they should all share the wealth, don't you?**

* * *

Chapter Three

_I Wanna Hold Your Hand_

I sighed as I hefted the 50 pound backpack I was carrying back onto my shoulders. The sun was blaring down on me, only adding to the dripping sweat that was rolling down my face and chest, and all I wanted was a little break. But apparently, according to Oliver, if we didn't keep moving we wouldn't get to our first campsite before nightfall. Why I decided to go on this 85 mile hike with him was beyond me. I was the only one crazy enough to agree to his outlandish idea of a 'senior trip' in the mountains. Lilly's invitation to join her family in their drive across the country in a rented RV with her bickering divorced parents was actually starting to sound a lot more appealing than Oliver's extreme hiking expedition right about now. Okay, it wasn't extreme, but the man wouldn't even stop for a water break! I was hot! And thirsty! And all I asked for was a five minute break when I swung my pack down on to the ground at his feet earlier. However, Oliver had other plans, and I was quickly told to drink while I hiked because he wasn't stopping.

Reason one million that I can tell he reciprocates absolutely none of the same feelings I have for him.

As the cool water trickled down my parched throat, I took a moment to breathe in the smell of the outdoors. It smelled of warm dirt and fir trees, the hot sun causing the sap to ooze out of the trees and create a refreshing and energizing smell. I loved it out here. The slight breeze was rustling the tree needles, and my eyes drank up the green sight all around me. A few chipmunks were chasing each other up and around a trunk, chattering at each other as they most likely fought over a found piece of food. For some reason I was reminded of Jackson, but shook the thought from my head as I realized Oliver was quickly disappearing down the trail.

Up ahead, he was weaving his way through the trees, his backpack bobbing up and down with every step. I grinned as I noticed the soft guitar case strapped to the outside of his pack. Oliver had lost a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, which had led to him being the designated guitar hauler on this trip. I had been willing to ditch the idea of bringing it along, but he had persisted, saying something about campfires and Kumbaya. That boy was stranger than a herd of cows in downtown Manhattan!

And sadly, I think that's why I fell in love with him in the first place.

Oliver chose that moment to turn around and make sure I was following him. Noticing my lagging pace, he made some hand motions for me to hurry up and then turned right back around to continue hiking up the trail. Sighing again, I quickened my pace to catch up to him. Not only was I still thirsty, but I think I had slightly outgrown my hiking boots and they were starting to give me a slight blister on my left heel. This wasn't good. I had over a week left on this backpacking trip, and a blister on the first day was not going to make the hike any more pleasant. Oliver was going to pay for this, even if the blister wasn't his fault.

As soon as I caught up to him, he turned and smiled. "Nice of you to join me, Miles."

I only glared back in return, mumbling my displeasure under my breath.

"You know, that's the same look my mom had on her 40th birthday," Oliver shuddered.

"Yeah, she was probably wondering how she ended up with a doughnut for a son."

"Awe, thanks Miles. You're too sweet. You know you want me." He sarcastically added before turning back around to hike down the trail. "I am Oliver Oscar Oken, after all. The triple O, known the world over as ohhh...No woman can resist my charms."

"Uh huh. Keep deluding yourself Ollie."

"I told you not to call me that!"

--

I followed him closely for the rest of the day's hike, silently admiring the view. You'd think it would have been of nature, but I was referring to Oliver here. He was wearing a Dodger's baseball cap, situated backwards on his head, keeping his bangs out of his face for once. After lunch he had removed his shirt due to the excessive heat outside and I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering towards his chest. Of course, since I was following behind him, my view of his perfectly sculpted pecs and abs was limited, so I was instead forced to gaze at the tan legs extending from his khaki hiking shorts. I watched as his calf muscles flexed each time he took a step, or as a droplet of sweat trailed down, darkening his leg hairs and leaving a streak in the light dirt covering his legs.

God, I'm pleading with you. Please make this stop! I glanced up at the sky and quietly whispered, "please?"

Oliver must have heard me, because he turned around and gave me a strange look. "What are you pleading for?"

"Huh?" Shoot, he did hear me!

"You just whispered 'please.' Normally people ask that when they are begging for something, Miley."

"Right..." I nervously chuckled. "I was just silently hopin' that..." Sweet nibblets! How do I keep getting myself into these situations? "...that, uh...it wouldn't rain on our trip. I mean, this weather is slightly unbearable, but I don't do well soppin' wet. I'd be like the time Uncle Earl decided to throw the neighbor's cat, Mr. Snickles, into the river."

He smiled in return, wearing a somewhat confused expression. I'm not sure he always understood some of my metaphors, but I don't blame the boy. "Don't worry, Miles. I checked the forecast before we left. Clear blue skies for the next few weeks!"

"Perfect!" I forced a fake smile to my lips and readjusted the straps on my shoulders. This was bound to be an interesting trip.

--

Just as Oliver had been afraid of, we made it to the campsite just as the sun was setting. I could tell he was slightly upset with me, but it wasn't my fault we had got such a late start. He was the one who wouldn't get out of bed this morning. This in turn only made me angry at him, and so we silently ate a dinner of energy bars (it was too dark to even think about starting to cook) before crawling into the tent.

Yes, that's right. THE tent. Meaning Oliver and I were _sharing_. You'd think I would be ecstatic at the prospect of this, but I wasn't. I was more along the lines of...well...scared shitless. But as long as I stay plastered against the tent on my side, as far away from him as possible, I think I'll be alright. I just seriously hope my unconscious self doesn't have other plans. Eeep!! Oh God, please no.

Lucky for me, it seems Oliver had the same idea, and we both fell asleep that night facing away from each other with as much distance between the two of us as possible. It made me feel like a leper or something, but I couldn't give him a hard time about it as that would be pretty hypocritical of me. Ugh...boys!

I was the first to arise the next morning, and with the goal of appeasing Oliver's angry mood from last night, I decided to make him breakfast. Food was always one sure way to make your way into Oliver's heart.

Sure enough, he poked his head out of the tent once the oatmeal I was cooking began to simmer in the pot. "Hey."

"Good mornin', sleepy head. I'm guessin' you want some of my delicious cooking?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Listen Miles, about last night – he he, that sounds a little dirty. I mean --"

"Don't worry about it Oliver." I waved my hand in dismissal as I cut his sentence off. "What's important is that we made it to camp before it was pitch black outside and one of us went runnin' into a tree. But you do need to get your lazy butt up soon if we don't want a repeat of yesterday." I smiled to ease the slight discomfort I could feel hanging between us.

I could feel it melt away as he smiled warmly back in response. "Cool. Well...nature calls, so I'll be back. Don't eat all that before I return. Or there will be dire consequences Miss Stewart."

"The thought never crossed my mind, Ollie!" I chuckled.

From somewhere off in the woods I heard a muffled, "Don't call me that!"

--

The remainder of our trip went fairly smoothly after the first day. I was in charge of making breakfast and dinner, since Oliver couldn't even be trusted to boil a pot of water. Oliver was in charge of putting up and taking down our tent each day while I prepared the meals. And everything settled into place. Each night we would take turns strumming on the guitar to entertain ourselves. Well, usually it was just me. Oliver only knew a handful of songs and he seemed to always want to listen to me instead of playing himself. A few times we played a game of poker, using pieces of trail mix instead of poker chips. I couldn't help but feel like an old married couple by the end of the trip. Well, minus the twenty plus years of a happy marriage that would normally go along with that scenario, but you get my point. Oliver and I really did make a good team.

So today I was really sad to find myself reaching our last campsite of the trip. Tomorrow was only a short three mile hike back to the trailhead from where we had originally started, completing the 85 mile loop. I was exhausted to tell you the truth. And the idea of a nice warm shower followed by laying in my big, soft, warm, and all too inviting bed was very appealing to me at the moment. I mean, a girl can only 'bathe' in small streams for so long, and I was starting to get worried that Oliver would be forever turned off from the smell that was starting to emanate from me. Not that he smelled any better, but whatever.

After we had finished our dinner of rehydrated mush that was _supposed_ to be 'spaghetti with meatballs,' Oliver decided to break the burn ban that was in effect and start a small fire. As another surprise, he whipped out a bag of marshmallows from his backpack that he had been hoarding for the entirety of the trip and set himself to making roasting sticks from a few fallen branches. I silently watched him as he expertly made the fire and stripped the bark from the sticks. It was comforting being with him and I wished the trip didn't have to end so soon.

"What? Do I have soot on my face or something?"

"Nah, I was just thinkin'. Where'd ya learn to build a fire anyway?" I asked, curious how a skater boy from Malibu could fend for himself in the woods.

"Boy scouts. Back when my dad at least attempted to be a part of the family, he made me join for a few years. We went on a few trips, learned the ten essentials and how to survive in the wilderness, stuff like that. I quit when he started up his own practice and didn't have time to go on the trips with me anymore." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice, and I felt sorry Oliver had to grow up without a caring dad. I don't know what I would have done without mine. "But you know, all these skills will one day help me in leading a group of survivors to safety. And then, the entire world will know about my charms and good looks. The ladies will be all over me. Everyone will want a ride on the Ollie Trolley!"

"Keep dreaming, doughnut boy. So Smokin' Oken was a boy scout, huh?" I chuckled. He wouldn't be caught dead in the boy scouts now. It had been deemed un-cool as soon as we left elementary school. "Well boy scout, any song requests? Johnny Cash? Tom Petty? How 'bout a rousing rendition of Kumbaya?"

"How about you play that new Hannah song you told me you were working on while I roast you a marshmallow?" He grinned as he ripped open the bag of marshmallows and began placing them on the spiked tips of the branches.

I froze. It was probably a bad idea to tell him about the new song. I knew he would want to hear it sometime, but I didn't want to play it because I had written it about him and due to some of the lyrics, even Oliver would be able to tell who it was about despite the fact that his head was probably more useful at storing nuts than brains sometimes. I would probably never get around to recording the song anyway.

"Uhh...well, it's not quite finished yet. Maybe you should take a turn on the guitar and I'll keep the marshmallows from burning." I handed over the guitar, hoping he would take it and leave the subject alone. Surprisingly, he did.

"Alright, but I like mine crispy. But not too black. And make sure it's all gooey on the inside. I hate it when the marshmallow doesn't get cooked all the way through." He quickly ordered, taking the guitar from my hands and quietly strumming the strings. Who knew the boy could be so picky about his marshmallows?

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

I love Oliver's voice. It always sounds like he is smiling, which makes me feel warm and calm inside. His voice was soothing in a way, even if the song was upbeat. But tonight he sounded melancholy. He was quietly singing the words as he concentrated on the strings. The smile was gone, replaced with a slightly despondent tone of voice that I had to let my mind wonder about.

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man._

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

_Now let me hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

I quietly joined in the singing with him. In the back of my mind I wished that the songs he sang were all a silent message to me, but I won't let my hopes get too high. For all I know, he could still be pining away for Saint Sarah, crazy hippie girl, even though that was almost four years ago now.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

_Yeah, you've got that something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide._

Oh God, he just glanced up at me. Not only was I staring at him, but both marshmallows were completely burnt to a crisp and Oliver was gazing at me rather intensely. I could feel my heart beating quicker and hoped that I wasn't blushing. That would give away what I was feeling at the moment, and I wasn't about to risk several years of expertly hiding my feelings for him all in a single second by continuing to hold his gaze. I quickly glanced back down and stuck new marshmallows on to the sticks.

_Yeah, you've got that something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I feel that something,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand._

Oliver sighed as he finished the song, obviously distraught over what he was feeling. While on one hand I wished that I could know what he was thinking, the other half of me was screaming at me to run far, far away. If it was another girl he was thinking about, I didn't want to know because I think my heart would break into a million tiny pieces. If it was me he was thinking about, I didn't want to know because then it would make my situation even more real and force me to do something about it. I don't know what is wrong with me. Why can't I stop this war between my head and my heart?

I braved a glance back up at him. He was staring into the fire, chin resting on the top of the guitar. "Ready for your marshmallow?" I asked, breaking him out of his trance.

"Thanks Miley," he softly replied, a sad smile gracing his lips as he took the stick from my hands. I suddenly felt horrible, but I didn't know why. Is he sad because of me? "Hey Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wanted something that you knew you couldn't have, but you can't stop wanting it anyway?"

I was quiet for a few minutes. Throughout my life, if I've ever wanted something, I wouldn't stop until I got it. Nothing could stand in my way. Except for one thing. And that thing was my head standing in the way of me getting Oliver, the one thing I never got. "Yeah."

"Well...what did you do? I mean, how did you get over it?"

"I never said I did."

--

The rest of the evening was fairly quiet as Oliver and I were absorbed in our own thoughts as we stared at the fire. I went to bed before he did. He mentioned something about waiting for the fire to burn out, so I left him alone with his thoughts as I crawled into my sleeping bag.

Sometime during the night I was awoken, from what I don't know. I closed my eyes to try and fall back asleep when I realized there was a warmth radiating onto me from behind, and something heavy lying on my waist. Glancing down I saw Oliver's hand resting against my stomach. He was holding me in his sleep, and oh God, it felt so good. I smiled as I snuggled into him and let sleep overtake me once again, this time dreaming of Oliver holding me.

When I awoke in the morning, Oliver was already up and dinking about around the campsite. I wondered if he knew he had been spooning me last night in his sleep, but I wasn't about to ask him and let on that I knew and was actually okay with it. He didn't mention anything for the rest of the morning, and I decided to not look any further into the matter, storing the event in the back of my mind along with all other Oliver related things. It was our last day on the trip as well, and only a few more weeks were left in the summer before we all left for college. I decided to keep all awkwardness at bay and just enjoy the last few weeks with him before he inevitably left and started his new life.

--

So this is it. The day is finally here. I'm at my final concert for the summer, an outdoor music festival in southern California. At the end of the day, Oliver will be going home to prepare for his long drive tomorrow up to Berkeley. He is finally leaving me. I knew this day was coming, but today it hit me like a ton of bricks to the face that tomorrow I won't be able to see him whenever I want to. He will have a new life, and there is a big chance that he'll forget all about me once he makes new friends and gets caught up in school work.

College sucks.

And now I'm standing backstage, anxiously waiting as the announcer riles the crowd up for my performance. Oliver will be out there in the crowd cheering for me, and it makes it that much harder to pretend I'm having a good time while performing in front of thousands of fans knowing he's out there cheering for a _friend_.

"And now, here she is...the international pop star who has recorded more than fifteen top 100 billboard hits. Everybody put your hands together for Miss Hannah Montana!!" I take this as my cue to bounce out onto the stage as the music for my first song begins. Luckily I'm only performing four songs today at the festival, because I seriously don't have the energy to last an entire set.

The hot stage lights are blaring down on me as I run back and forth across the stage, stooping down every now and then to touch the crowd. Sweat is dripping down my face, and I'm out of breath as I perform the dance moves I have perfected over the years. It always feels so surreal when I'm up on the stage. Even after just over four years of performing in front of crowds this large, I can't help but feel like I'm in a dream as I see the faces of over 20,000 people staring back at me, chanting my name and singing along to my songs.

Glancing out into the audience, I see Oliver sitting where he told me he would be, clapping along to the beat of the music and yelling. I smile as the familiar warmth rushes over me whenever I see him looking at me so intently. My heart is beating a mile a minute, and I'm not sure whether it's from my energetic frenzy across the stage I've become known for or from the rush of chemicals through my body from seeing Oliver.

The melodies from the last song come on. An ironic smile graces my lips as I realize that it's _One in a Million_. Who would have thought this song would still be one of my highest selling singles and most requested song from the radios? I certainly didn't when I made the recording several years ago. Maybe it was the feelings I put behind the words, or the overall message that everyone could relate to. Love is universal, after all.

I try my hardest not to focus on Oliver in the audience as I sing the song. One, I don't want the crowd to notice my infatuation with the dark haired boy. And two, I don't want Oliver to notice my infatuation with him. At this point, even if he did feel the same way towards me as I feel towards him, I couldn't stand to let myself give in to the feelings only to let him go tomorrow. I just can't believe that I have to say goodbye. I'm already counting down the hours until I can visit him again, and he hasn't even left yet.

The soft melody for the song ends and I wait for the cheering crowd to quiet down. Tonight I'm informally telling everyone that Hannah is taking a small break. I need to focus on college and getting on with my life, and Hannah will only be a huge distraction and detraction from my social life in college. After all, aren't these supposed to be the best years of our lives? How would I accomplish that statement if I have no friends due to celebrity commitments and concerts? Plus, I need to allow some time for Hannah to grow up and for her audience to become more open to a changing sound. My life is changing, and so are my feelings and ideas. I want to write songs that express myself and how I feel and who I am, not have my daddy write more songs about a double life.

As the cheering slowly dies down, I see Oliver giving me a thumbs-up sign from the audience. I'm glad I have his support and encouragement for this idea, because I'm terrified I will lose my fan base if I disappear for a while. But encouragement coming from Hannah's number one fan has given me the strength and courage to take my stand and do what is best for myself at this point in time.

"Thank you everybody! It's good to still see such a large crowd gathered for me today. I know four years ago, I wasn't sure how far I would make it in this industry. It can be pretty tough on people, there's a lot of criticism and pressure to take your career in different directions – which is what I want to talk to you guys about today." I glanced at Oliver before continuing, his smile making me feel more confident.

"I'm 18 now, and many of you probably don't know this but I'm gonna be startin' college this fall. And while I would love to be able to continue workin' hard on my music career during the next four years, I've decided that I want to focus on my studies and the college experience. And hopefully these new experiences will give me some great inspiration for some new music in the future. So I hope that many of ya'll will continue to be fans of my music and support me through these decisions, and when I'm able to focus on music once again, that ya'll will still go out and buy my albums!" I chuckle as the crowd erupts into laughs and cheers. This is going better than I thought it would.

"So I just want to say thanks everybody for listenin' to my music and making a little 14 year old girls dream come true. I owe everything to my fans and I'm so grateful for all of you! So thanks, and goodnight everybody!"

I made my way backstage to the eruption of applause and cheers. I know that I'll have many critics against my decision, but it feels good to have so many people still love my music and respect my decisions. In my dressing room I change out of my Hannah outfit, leaving my wig behind as I join Oliver and the rest of the crowd in just enjoying the music festival on this warm summer night.

"So...what'd ya think?"

Oliver sighed dreamily. "Hannah was perfect and beautiful as usual..."

"I was talkin' about the speech!" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh! Yeah, great speech Miles. I'm sure Mr. Corelli would be proud."

"Thanks Oliver! So...where's the food? I hear a hotdog callin' my name."

"I thought you'd never ask," Oliver grinned as he excitedly began making his way to the food.

Once we had satisfied our food cravings, which in Oliver's case turned out to be fairly expensive, we made our way back to the crowd. It had cooled off considerably as the sun slowly set below the horizon, and as soon as my shivering began, Oliver produced a blanket from the backpack he had been carrying around. We wrapped ourselves in it and I allowed myself to scoot close to him, snuggling against his side to 'absorb more body heat.' Oliver seemed surprised at first but soon wrapped his arms around me as we quietly sat and listened to the music.

In this moment, I feel extremely content – a lazy smile gracing my lips as I allow myself to be wrapped up in Oliver's arms, pretending to myself that we are something more than just best friends. I don't see any harm in letting him know how much I care about him before he leaves. I hope he knows he will always have me as a friend.

"Oliver?"

"What's up, Miles?"

"Nothing..." I lose my nerve. Not that I was going to divulge any _important_ feelings. I just wanted him to know that I love him...in a _platonic_ way as well.

"Love you too Miles." He grins knowingly.

"In your dreams, Oken."

"Normally...yes." He chuckles. I can't help but grin back as I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Ok, you got me. I'm gonna miss you like Uncle Earl misses seeing his toes before he gained 100 pounds."

He squeezed my side in return. "You too, Miles. But we've definitely got the Holidays to see each other."

"I know. It's just weird, you know? What if a year from now we've completely forgotten about each other? What if you've found another best girl friend, and I'm nothing to you except a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Miles, you've always been a grilled cheese sandwich to me." I punched him in return. "Ouch! Easy on the muscles, woman! I've got ladies to impress tomorrow!"

"Gee, thanks. Way to make a girl feel better about herself."

"Hey, you know what I mean. Miles, I will never forget about you, and I'll never stop needing you in my life. Trust me on that. I've been friends with you this long. Who says I'll stop just because we'll be five hours away from each other?"

"I don't know. I just don't want anything to change. I wish everything could stay just the way it is, right now, for forever."

"Well...while that would be great on some levels, I think we all need this right now. You and Hannah need time to grow up and become more independent and find out who you are. Lilly needs to grow out of being a tomboy and find her own passions in life. And I need to go out on my own as well. But I'll always come back to you guys, you know that. The trio isn't going anywhere."

I sighed. "Ok, I believe you. But you better not let me down. I know where you live. Miley like a puma!"

He laughed. "Deal."

I leaned my head back against his shoulders and closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me as I held on to the man I was in love with. God, I wish tomorrow wouldn't come.

* * *

**It's me again! I'm once again hoping for another 10 reviews for this chapter. I could settle for less, but that depends on how motivated I am to write. I just started my new job today...8-5, 40 hr weeks, working on genotyping MRSA bacterial strains from environmental samples. Fun!!**


End file.
